


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: EXO OTP Prompts [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lu Han, Alpha Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Alpha Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Awkwardness, Beta Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Beta Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Handsome Kris, Idiots in Love, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris-Centric, M/M, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Popular Kris, Save them, Sulay are best friends, Work In Progress, everyone can see it, oblivious kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: EXO OTP Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911928
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**3:26 PM**

"Hyung look."Junmyeon looked up at Jongdae in confusion."What is it?"He asked and the younger gestured to another table."Look who just sat down."The younger teased.

Junmyeon was about to once again ask the younger what he was talking about when he looked over at the table and had the question answered for himself.

Sitting at the table was Kris Wu,the most popular Alpha on campus.


End file.
